Knowing is different
by Ghostmaus
Summary: What would happen if it was different? What if I just knew and knowing would be different, how would things might have turned out. Knowing is different. Oneshot Morby Fluff.


(Hey! I know another awful story? What a fag! He hasn't even finished is other two...well maybe he might be getting his flow back. I'm not gone yet!) oneshot!

Their was no bed to begin with, I didn't suffer some horrible illness, we hardly got hurt and I'm not sure where to begin but I am definitely not sad. Mordecai and me...where best friends and we do everything together! I might not be to much into ladies but who can say? We're just sitting here at breakfast, together and everything is just fine. If anyone found out I was gay it wouldn't matter...but till someone says something about my sexuality, I am not going to say anything about it.

Me thinking of my friend has had a small toll, but I'm not that jealous or pushy to come to a conclusion about it. I know he is happy about Cj and all the great things that had happen to him this year. We are a fucked up pair of friends but I don't know if we could be anything more at this point...I'll except his path in life and start letting him go a little further and loosening my grip on the Avain. I'm just glad to be his friend and I wouldn't have it any other way...but I wonder what would happen if he did know I liked him? How would things turn out? Would it be any different? Knowing might be different.

I looked up from the breakfast table, Mordecai was texting on his phone. He has hardly stopped texting Cj since they've been together, it's kinda cute. I haven't really had this much time to think, usually I'm with him but I'v been left by myself for the majority of this month and it's giving me a lot of time to think. Honestly I might just come out with it tonight, I have to know how things would have turned out...or how they still could?

Rigby looked up a second time, seeing the bluejay was eating cereal and texting at the same time. Rigby tapped his spoon on the cereal bowl and looked straight ahead at the avain.

" Hey Mordecai, Is anything happing tonight with you and Cj? I was wondering if you wanted to kick it tonight? "

Mordecai blinked and looked up at the racoon.

Shit Rigby...I'm so sorry. I have truly been slipping this month on hanging out with you. It's been a long trip but so much has happened, so much so I couldn't leave you behind. I should probably cancel my date tonight, I owe the much to him.

" No dude, me and Cj aren't doing anything tonight. Is there anything you had in mind? "

Rigby smiled wide and felt a wave of excitement and fear flow through his small body.

" I was thinking we could just play some video games and relax, something simple! "

Mordecai smiled back and nodded.

" Sounds good dude! "

Just after that word escaped the birds mouth, benson walked in. Benson looked a little chipper and looked calm.

" Mordecai, Rigby. Get to work. I have no time right now. "

Mordecai and Rigby tilted their heads and where surprised at his words.

Mordecai spoke up.

" No time for what, Benson? "

Benson turned and walked and talked right out the same door.

" It's none of your guys business, but I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late.."

" BENSONS GOT A BOOTY CALL!"

Rigby blurted out and started laughing out loud as Benson exited the front door.

" I do, something you probably would never know anything about. "

With that Benson left and slammed the door.

Rigby's mouth hung down, almost wounded by the remark. Mordecai just cracked up laughing when benson said that, not knowing how much it would hurt the raccoon.

" Oh dude he got you! Ohhhh! "

Rigby blushed in embarrassment and defeat and calmly settled down.

" STOP TALKKNG! Let's just go do our job!

Mordecai controlled his laughter and nodded in agreement.

" Okay dude, you go ahead I got todo something..."

Rigby just stormed off out the front door as Mordecai turned to his phone.

* Mordecai's phone *

So u still on for are date?

Yeah!

Sweet.

Mordecai?

Mordecai paused and stared at the screen. He thought and started to type.

Hey..I'm sorry Cj but I can't make it tonight, I have extra work.

Mordecai waited a minute, fear building up with In him.

Oh, it's cool! You better take me out tomorrow though!

* End of phone conversation*

Mordecai exhaled and fist pumped to himself, heading out the door to catch up with Rigby.

Sweet, Cj's cool with the no date and Rigby won't be left alone...

Mordecai thought to himself.

Goddamn it, why the fuck did I have to say that! Benson was totally right...asshole...

Rigby was walking by himself to the storage shed, the list that benson left was short since it was Friday, rake the leaves and pick up litter. As Rigby got done thinking to himself, he heard a familiar voice.

" Hey dude! "

Mordecai came spiriting behind the raccoon and slowed down to Rigby's walking speed.

" Dude where have you been? "

"Oh just texting Cj."

" Yeah, about what?"

" Nothing much.."

Rigby just shrugged and open the shed, grabbing their supplies for their jobs.

" Okay, if we split the jobs, we should get done faster. "

Mordecai said.

Rigby just whined and agreed.

" WHAAAAAaaaaTEEEEvvvverrrr! "

Rigby grabbed the rake for the leaves and Mordecai grabbed the bag and poker for the littler.

" See ya! " Mordecai walked off as Rigby just stood their.

Mordecai began working on the other-side of the park while Rigby found a nice shaded tree to lie under. Throwing the rake back into the shed.

After a few hours of cleaning the park of litter, Mordecai walked back to the house, throwing his bag full of trash and poker on the porch. He winced a little as he looked back at the park, the orange glow of the afternoon sun made him feel a little better knowing work was over, but it hurt his eyes. The avian turned back to his supplies on the porch and shrugged it off.

" Fuck it...I'll put it away tomorrow. "

Mordecai said to himself.

Mordecai walked inside and to the kitchen for a bite to eat. As he walk in he saw Rigby making sandwiches.

" Dude, what the hell are you doing?..."

" I made mad sammitches, man. want one?

" Fuck yeah I do! "

Mordecai ran over and snatched one, munching it up.

" So dude, did you like..do your job?

Mordecai said, with a beak full of food and swallowing hard.

Rigby paused and giggled.

" Yeah, something like that..."

" What?! "

" Oh nothing, ready to play some video games?

Mordecai raised a brow but reluctantly gave in and nodded, finishing the " sammitch".

The duo both got comfy on the couch. After sometime and Rigby fake playing so Mordecai could feel good about himself, he started to wonder.

Mordecai is actually here tongiht! It's been awhile since we got todo just this...just relax and be by each-other. Maybe I shouldn't tell him tonight or maybe I should...I have to know...No! I need to know.

Rigby scooted a little closer to Mordecai. Blushing brighter with each scoot. Mordecai notice this and paused the game, looking over at the raccoon.

" Hey dude, need something? "

Rigby froze a little and placed one of his tiny paws on Mordecai's shoulder, slowly locking eyes with the bluejay.

" I..errr...need to tell you something..."

Mordecai raised a brow, a little shocked at his friend sudden urge for physical contact. Mordecai nodded and spoke.

" Sure, dude anything. Ask away! "

Rigby swallowed hard and exhaled.

" Mordecai...I like you, not in just a friend way...kinda how like a boy would like a girl...but with a bro..."

Mordecai's eyes widen and he blushed a little bright, processing what just happened.

" Dude...YOUR A GENIUS! "

Rigby looked at the avian, confused.

" Huh? "

" Yeah, like date each-other? That would be cool if I wasn't dating Cj! "

Rigby smiled and exhaled with relief.

" Really? You mean you don't care if I'm gay? "

" Not at all dude! I think it's a cool idea, but I can't do anything right now..I am with Cj! But if I wasn't taking...I probably would have given you a shot."

Rigby smiled even wider and relaxed into the couch. Thinking of what could have happened if he asked him sooner, but was overall glad with the response.

" Thanks Mordecai...I just needed to know. "

They both smiled and started to play video-games again, knowing now that it would have been different.

( Not the best...honestly if this was music terms this would have just been a demo and never posted. I just need some more time, growing up sucks! Thanks for all you Morby guys out there! )


End file.
